battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swirlee
Swirlee was a superheavyweight robot created by Team Pain USA to fight in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was a large boxy robot with a spinning disc going through the center, powered by the friction of two sets of wheels that were mounted on the top and bottom of the robot. The robot also technically had eight-wheel drive, four wheels on the bottom of the robot, and another four wheels on the top in case Swirlee was inverted. Swirlee reached the quarterfinals of Season 4.0, but lost early on in Season 5.0. Team Pain USA also fought in the heavyweight division with Incisor. Robot History Season 4.0 Swirlee's first opponent in Season 4.0 was Pro-AM. In this fight, Swirlee managed to tear apart Pro-AM's wheels, even ripping out an entire motor, but Pro-AM kept coming to attack Swirlee, despite taking more damage every time. Pro-AM was still moving at the end of the fight, but Swirlee still won on a close 23-22 judge's decision. This put Swirlee into the second preliminary round of the tournament where it fought The Swarm. In this fight, Swirlee was dominant at the beginning, using it's disc to knock Locust and Dragonfly away as they tried to stop its spinning disc. Eventually, Locust stopped moving, leaving two of the multibots to fight on. Dragonfly also lost half of its drive near the end of the match. Swirlee was pushed around by the low Mosquito, but still won the fight on a 25-20 judge's decision. This win put Swirlee to the TV rounds, where it faced Eradicator. The fight began with Eradicator charging across the arena and pushing Swirlee into the arena screws. Swirlee then got rammed again by Eradicator, but escaped and brought its spinning blades up to speed. Eradicator then hit Swirlee again, but this hit managed to completely destroy Eradicator's right drivetrain, despite not doing much visual damage. With Eradicator in a vulnerable position, Swirlee struck Eradicator on the left side and caused more damage. Swirlee continued taking pieces out of Eradicator but then got itself caught on the killsaws. Swirlee managed to free itself however, and ripped the rear part of Eradicator's top panel. Eradicator was then pushed into the killsaws, where many bright sparks were emitted. This hit clearly ruptured a battery or a tank on Eradicator, as smoke began to emanate out of the robot. Smoke continued to build up until eventually flames were visible coming through the side of Eradicator. The match was eventually ended as on-site fire crews were brought in to extinguish the burning Eradicator. Swirlee had won by a KO in 2:30. Swirlee's next draw was up against the reigning heavyweight champion, Son of Whyachi. This fight was quick however, as Team Whyachi was testing out a new hammer setup for Season 4.0. This evidently didn't work as Son of Whyachi spun up and unbalanced itself, jumping across the arena quite violently before bouncing into the screw casing and ripping it clean off the arena wall. Son of Whyachi came to a stop near the pulverizer, where Swirlee pushed it into the hammer. Son of Whyachi took several shots from the pulverizer before Swirlee was deemed the winner by KO in 39 seconds. This win put Swirlee to the round of 16, where it faced Gammacide. Swirlee won by KO at 1:58 and advanced to the quarterfinals where it faced New Cruelty. In this bout, Swirlee tried to drive away from New Cruelty's box rush, but New Cruelty caught Swirlee and drove it into the corner of the BattleBox. New Cruelty maneuvered Swirlee toward the entrance ramp, but got caught under the spikestrip. However, Swirlee was not moving and eventually was counted out at 1:02. It turned out that the drive train on Swirlee had failed. Swirlee was not finished yet, however, as it entered the superheavyweight royal rumble. It lost the rumble to The Judge. Season 5.0 Due to doing so well in Season 4.0, Swirlee was able to skip the preliminary rounds. Its only Season 5.0 battle was against another seeded robot, Hammertime. Unfortunately, it lost by knockout after taking numerous blows from Hammertime's hammer and was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "Ready to treat his foe like a pitbull on the casting couch, here is SWIRLEE!" "Remember in Junior High when you had your buttocks taped together by the JP football team? That's nothing compared to what you'll get from SWIRLEE!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Superheavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Ring Spinners Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Illinois